Randy Cunningham
|-|Randy Cunningham= |-|The Ninja= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Randy Cunningham, The Ninja Origin: Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja Gender: Male Age: Around 15 at the end of Season 2 Classification: Freshman at Norresville High, The Ninja of Norresville Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can control all 5 of his senses to an immense or normal degree), Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation (Ice balls, Explosive Balls, Electric Balls, etc.), Healing/Resurrection with the Art of Healing, Duplication (via earth manipulation). Surface Scaling, Insect Manipulation with Ninja Bee Ball, Own Hair Manipulation, Vast knowledge on melee weapons, Smoke Bombs, Fire Manipulation via Ninja Tengu Fireball, Acupuncture Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Lucius O'Thunderpunch, who destroyed a careening meteorite, and other of Viceroy's Creations. Fought on par with Catfish Booray, who generated a storm in order to transform into a stank monster) Speed: Relativistic+ 'combat and reaction speed (Caught a missile that reached the moon from the earth within seconds. Dodged a laser from the "Prankzooka") 'Lifting Strength: Athletic human (Able to lift an arcade machine for a while), Class 1 at his peak (Able to throw three Robo-Apes at once; can hold Building sized monster for a while) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Very High (Can take many hits from monsters/robots and the Sorcerer's spells while receiving only light injuries, able to stand after he seriously hit himself) Range: Standard melee range. Extended Melee Range with swords, several meters with chain, scarf, shuriken and ninja powers Standard Equipment: *'Ninja scarf:' The Ninja Scarf is similar to a grappling hook in which the Ninja can swing from one place to another or grab his opponent. *'Ninja Sword(s):' A sword that the Ninja can use. The sword can also be dual weld, using two swords at once. This is Randy's most used and, according to S. Ward Smith, the Ninja's swordsmith, most powerful weapon if used properly. *'Chain Sickle:' A long chain with a sickle on the end. Randy often uses this weapon to kill multiple opponents at once or to strike large enemies safely from afar. *'Ninja Balls:' Balls with many uses including, smoke bombs, mini grenades, hot balls, freezing balls, tripping balls and bees. *'Disc shuriken: '''A variation of the throwing weapons shuriken (also often called "Ninja Stars") that are shaped like discs. *'Sais:' Handheld, triple bladed weapons that resemble small tridents. *'Nunchaku:' Two short sticks (can be made of wood, metal or other materials) connected by a string or chain. Originated as an Okinawan farming tool, but has since been often utilized as a lethal weapon. 'Intelligence:' Average (Isn't the most competent student, but is good at math. Despite this, he possesses good combat knowledge and a well-developed common sense) '''Weaknesses:' Overconfidence and is easily distracted Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninja Air First:' Creates an air blast *'Ninja Rage:' In this mode, Randy is able to create fire-based attacks *'Earth Attack:' Allows him to control the earth around him, creating sand ninjas and even a giant worm *'Art of Disguise:' Can change his appearance by controlling his facial hair *'Art of Healing: '''Blasts a being with a beam that can heal organisms or injuries and even resurrect the dead *'Ninja Tengu Fireball: Fires a large fireball from his hands, possibly exploding on impact *'''Ninja Puking Poke: '''By hitting specific areas of the opponents body with his scarf, He can cause them to involuntarily vomit. This attack has even been shown to work on machinery Others '''Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Randy Cunningham Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chain Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Disney Category:Tier 7